Data center and network installations involve routing thousands of heavy data transfer cables, such as CAT 5 cable, to various locations within and outside of the data center. Since the wiring diagrams of a data center are very complex, the cable installation must be done in an extremely organized way. In most cases, these cables are organized in bundles of, typically, either twelve or twenty-four cables. Further, these cable bundles are secured with hook and loop cable ties, secured around the outer perimeter of the bundles at approximately six-inch intervals. Due to space constraints, organizational requirements and aesthetic reasons, the installers are extremely careful not to allow any of the cables to cross each other when creating these bundles. This cable organization process is difficult and time-consuming, especially when done by hand, since each cable needs to be manipulated so that it remains in its position for the length of the bundle.
Various means have since been introduced to simplify the cable bundling process. One example is illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/776,591 (Publication No. 2002/0104577), entitled “Wire Comb,” filed 2 Feb. 2001 and published 8 Aug. 2002 (“the '591 application”). The contents of the '591 application is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Generally, the '591 application discloses a one-piece device for combing and straightening cables, ultimately forming them into a bundle. The one-piece device includes a plurality of round passages extending through the device, each passage sized to receive an individual cable strand. The loose end of each individual cable strand is threaded into one of the passages, and the device is pulled the entire length of the cables, resulting in a relatively ordered cable bundle.
However, this one-piece wire comb is not without its drawbacks. Specifically, the one-piece wire comb requires that the loose end of the cable is to be fed through each individual passage. Thus, if the technician bundling the cable is required to terminate this task at any time prior to completion, the bundling process must be painstakingly reversed to free the one-piece wire comb from the individual cable strands. The comb must then be reloaded with cable strands and advanced to the desired location when the technician resumes the bundling process. This laborious process makes mid-bundling adjustments impractical and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,512, entitled “Wire Comb,” filed 8 Jan. 2004 and issued 20 Sep. 2005 (“the '512 patent”), illustrates one attempt to overcome the foregoing problems associated with end-loading cable bundling devices of the '591 application. An identical comb device is also disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/294,434 (“the '434 application”), filed 6 Dec. 2005 and published 11 May 2006 as Publication No. 2006/0096654. The contents of both the '512 patent and '434 application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Both references disclose a two-piece assembly, an inner hub component and an outer collar component. The hub includes slots configured to accept a plurality of to-be-bundled individual cable strands. The cable strands are then individually inserted longitudinally into the slots and the hub is placed into the outer collar.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,541, entitled “Cable/Wire Dressing Tool,” filed 4 Mar. 2004 and issued 11 Jul. 2006 (“the '541 patent”), discloses a cable/wire dressing tool that may be used to somewhat organize bundles of cable without end loading. The contents of the '541 patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The '541 patent includes a center hole sized to accept a plurality of wires or cables, along with a plurality of individual slots about the outer perimeter to accept a limited number of individual wires or cables.
Although the devices disclosed in the '512 patent, '434 application and '541 patent overcome the disadvantage inherent in the '591 application—that being, end-loading cable combs—shortcomings nevertheless remain. One such problem is the relatively large overall volume of the resulting cable bundles. The devices disclosed in the '512 patent, '434 application and '541 patent produce a cable bundle that is somewhat organized, but, however, not oriented in an optimized and efficient manner.
In the '512 patent and '434 application, this is partially due to the radial organizational scheme of the cables. Additionally, the radial orientation of the cable guides in the '512 patent and '434 application limits the ability to utilize the comb in the middle of a length of a bundle of cable strands. With radially-oriented wings, the user cannot merely insert the comb into the middle of a bundle and rotate the comb to a perpendicular orientation without laborious strand threading. Also, the orientation of cables in the star-shaped pattern of the '512 patent and '434 application is not the most compact and, therefore, organized configuration of strands may not result. Furthermore, the '512 patent and '434 application require additional projections on the hub portion to interface with recesses on the collar portion to effectively connect and operate to comb wires. This necessarily increases complexity of operation.
The '541 patent lacks any organizational means for the wires in its interior orifice, which comprise the majority of the to-be combed cables. Since thousands of data cables are routed to a typical data center, and since the allowable storage space for the routed cables is limited, a compact bundle is necessary to conserve storage space and allow for the maximum number of cables to be routed through existing storage spaces to avoid a costly and time-consuming expansion of storage infrastructure.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive and convenient means to quickly organize groups of cables resulting in a compact and space-efficient cable bundle that overcomes the disadvantages in the previously-disclosed devices.